


Pray

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 2019年白石生贺补档
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Oshitari Kenya
Kudos: 4





	Pray

看见了光。是锐利的光。  
电闪、雷鸣、天崩、地裂，在漆黑与刹那的闪光中交缠的躯体与躯体。  
在慌乱的呼吸中，混合了有着黏连感的水声，还有肉体撞击的声音，然后还有时不时响起不成意义的音色。那真的是自己的声音吗？谦也在听到那样的声音的时候几乎要怀疑自己的听力是不是出错了，可能是幻听吧，亦或是在做梦，但是让谦也明确地感受到自己的身体变化的人，却更加激烈地赐予他这样快要让灵魂脱离肉体的快感。  
白石。他正在用淡漠的表情看着自己，完全不知道他在想什么，那样的表情陌生得简直就像是哪个别人。  
借着闪电的光，谦也细细地凝视着白石的五官。然后对他伸出了手，将手紧紧地交缠在他的后颈。  
“啊、哈啊……白石……”  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
深入到体内的白石的性器突然挺进，让谦也弓起了腰。白石将手扶在了他的后背，摸着他凸起的脊骨，轻轻抚摸着，让他将自己的身体的重量全部都依赖给自己的那双手。  
谦也的身体也配合着他律动的节奏，一下一下，寻找着能够更进去的姿势。  
只是，他不明白，在自己体内的，真的是白石的身体吗？  
“哪里都、不要去……”  
白石的表情还是没有变化，就像戴了一个能面面具一样。  
谦也在呻吟中，带着哭腔继续说，“求求你，不要离开我，白石……”  
求求你，这是我的请求，求你。  
黑暗中，又是一道闪光掠过。  
谦也愣愣地看着，闪光下白石勾起嘴角的笑脸。  
他的手，放开了他的背。谦也软绵绵的身体摔到了身下的床上。

谦也突然从座位上摔到了地上，他睁开眼睛，发现自己在三年二班的课室里，自己在自己的位置上睡着了，然后又惊醒。同学都没有察觉他这边的异样，谦也睡眼惺忪地从地上爬起来，这时候才感到了手臂有些疼痛，挽起衬衫的袖子一看，才知道不知道什么时候撞青了一大片。  
“又是、那个梦吗……”  
自己是患了什么怪病吗？谦也一边揉着淤青块，一边想。又做了那一个带着淫靡色彩的梦，而梦里的对象是白石。  
谦也转过头，看着他的座位后面的位置。那是白石的座位。  
白石藏之介是他的亲友。同班同学，也是同一个社团的伙伴。但是为什么，那样奇怪的色梦的对象会是白石？梦中的自己，一定是很爱着白石吧。抛弃了一切尊严，用着甜腻软弱的声音，哀求着他。不知廉耻，不懂矜持，甚至连自己都否定了，只为恳求他。没有半分拒绝，将他的全部都纳入了自己的体内。本来就不应该作为性器官的那个地方，真的可以吞下这么粗大的东西吗？谦也也不知道，他的梦中没有感觉。但是，接受白石的时候，心里的确是有喜悦的吧？  
这算什么？欲求不满吗？谦也敲了自己的头一下，没有留情的，很痛。  
那不是现在的自己和白石。如果要说的话，时代应该是……大正。他在历史书上看过那样的室内装潢，是大正的风格。  
白石穿着白色的军服，在做爱的时候，也没有全部脱下来。  
而自己穿着袴，是莺色的。  
那是一个很奇妙的和风和西洋风交集的时代。  
那时候的他们，是恋人吗？和现在真的很不一样，现代的白石藏之介与忍足谦也，只是朋友而已。或者说得深入一点，是“好朋友”。有什么东西都会乐意分享，会为对方设想的“大亲友”。仅此而已。  
“谦也，你怎么了？”  
谦也被白石的声音唤回了意识，回过头发现他不知道什么时候也在课室了。  
白石紧张地上前，捉住了谦也撞伤了的手，小心翼翼地观察起来。  
“怎么弄到的？”  
“午睡的时候不小心摔的……”  
白石紧张地说了一大堆，什么“撞青了这么一大片可要怎么办啊”，“还是要去医务室处理一下吧”，“放学后的部活也不要去了，这样的伤可拿不了球拍”，喋喋不休地说。谦也偷偷去看他的表情，白石的脸本来就毫无死角，从哪里看都是这么完美的一张脸。  
穿着军装的他，从来没有露出过这样的表情。  
这个念头突然在谦也脑海中闪过的时候，谦也也被自己吓了一跳，一惊一乍中抽回了自己的手。  
“谦也？”  
“我、我？我没事，这种淤青是小事啦，部活我可不会逃的，就算你是部长我也是这么说的。”  
“真的没事吧？不会影响到挥拍？”  
“傻瓜，这点小事算什么啊。”  
“傻瓜是谦也才对，就是整天不注意才会弄到一身伤。”  
“哪有这么夸张……”  
没错，这才是他和白石相处的日常。谦也呆望着白石担忧的脸。那么梦中所见的景象，又是谁和谁？

* * *

听到日本从战场撤退的消息，谦也的心情有一半是高兴，有一半是不安。  
还没听到来自战场的具体情报，只听说了战死的人并不少。谦也讨厌战争，那样的事，本不应该发生的。  
白石前往了战场了。在他出发去战场的前一夜，他们的身体交缠在一起。谦也的确很惊讶，没想到白石和自己一样，对对方都抱着朋友以上的感情。谦也一开始只不过是以为那是一种憧憬，或者说是羡慕吧，完美的白石每一方面都深深让他无法移开眼睛。想要更加靠近他一点，以朋友的身份就可以了，这样就足够了，这样过了一辈子就可以了。谦也从来没有将自己对白石的感情定性为“爱”。直到白石决定参军，要离开，谦也才突然慌张起来。“不要去”、“求求你留下来”，谦也软弱地哀求他。他太过恐惧了，明明可以就这样度过一辈子，为什么要参与无意义的战争？然后，白石面对这样惊慌的谦也，伸出了双手捂住了他的耳朵。那一个晚上，白石剥去了谦也的衣服，在他的身体深处留下了自己的痕迹。谦也醒来的时候，大腿上的精液已经干涸了，而房间里完全没有属于白石的一点气息。  
哀求并没有用。可是这又算什么？偏偏还要在离开自己之前，在自己的身体上刻下这辈子都不可能磨灭的痕迹。  
之后谦也天天都在看报纸上关于战场的报道。他很怕在阵亡名单上看见了白石的名字，每天就这样祈祷着，祈求着。  
“忍足医生，你很累吗？”  
被护士温柔的声音唤回了意识，谦也露出一个疲惫的笑容，“啊、啊啊，不，我没事。”  
“可是你的脸看上去……”  
“我真的没事，今天是不是有新的病人要转到医院。”  
“嗯，听说是从战场下来的伤兵。”  
“带我到病房吧。”  
“……忍足医生。”  
“嗯？”谦也停下脚步，回头看着他的护士，“怎么了吗？”  
“白石司令官，昨天已经回到日本了。”

他回来了。  
已经记不起是历时多久的战争，这次他真的回来了。  
谦也的嘴唇微微颤抖，“是吗，那就好。”  
他立下了显赫的战功，成为了军政界的大人物，而他只不过是大阪一个普通的医生而已。

* * *

完全不知道为什么会变成这样。  
想要说的话全部都被慌乱的喘息声掩盖了。  
他就像上了岸的鱼，大口大口地呼吸着空气，但无论怎样，都不足够。简直就像他无法在陆地上呼吸一样。白石看见他这么凄惨的模样，却笑了起来。  
就这样，他分开了他赤裸的双腿，将冰凉的手探到了他的私处。  
“放轻松点，不要用力。”  
就这样，他的手指深入了谦也的秘处。强烈的异物感让谦也咬住了嘴唇仰起了头。  
他从来没有真正做过这种事。虽然在梦中，他已经做过无数次了。  
他的身体开始痉挛起来。好害怕，想要拒绝他，想要他的身体离开自己的体内。可是，为什么说不出？  
这种事不是第一次，而又是第一次。  
他们在一百年前的雷雨夜做过了。但是一百年前的他们又不是现在的他们。  
“呜……白石……”  
“乖，谦也，慢慢呼吸，你做得到的。”  
当比手指更加粗大的东西进到里面的时候，谦也尖叫了起来。  
声带都在颤抖了，原本想说的话全部变成了破碎的音节。  
白石一直在安抚他，轻轻抚摸着他的头发，细碎地亲吻他的眼角。  
谦也一直在深呼吸，能够完整说出来的音节只剩下“白石”。他一直呢喃着白石的名字，白石、白石、白石……白石掌控了他的一切，他的痛苦，他的快乐，他的不安，他的恐惧，他剥开了自己，将最赤裸的自己袒露在了白石藏之介这个人面前。  
当白石在他的体内射精的时候，他已经发不出半点声音了。  
两个赤裸的人在柔软的床上相拥在一起。  
中学三年级的这一天，原本是朋友的两个人越过了友谊的界线。  
为什么会做爱？已经想不起来了。  
“白石……白石……”  
那么，这次还要哀求他不要走吗？

“不要再给我拖后腿了，谦也前辈。”  
社团里的后辈，财前光他突然这样对谦也说。  
他是自己的双打搭档，既然能组搭档，默契自然不用说。教练渡边修也说他们是信赖型的双打，对他们有十足的信心。  
当他这么对自己说的时候，谦也也愣了一下。  
“有吗？”  
“你不觉得滑稽吗？”  
“想说什么啦，财前？”  
“你永远都追不上白石部长的。”  
谦也的深蓝色的瞳孔逐渐放大，失神地看着他的后辈。  
“你永远都没法和白石部长并肩而立。因为你们本来就有不可跨越的差距。”  
白石是会拼尽全力，努力地实现自己的目标的人，挥洒多少汗水都好，流多少泪都好，只要有目标，他就一定会做得到。他是一个完美的人。  
“他对你不过是对弱小的家伙的可怜而已。”  
谦也颤抖着双手，捂上了自己的双耳。他已经不想听了。  
“因为你求他，所以他才施舍给你。”  
不要再说了，已经不要再听了。  
“给了你恩施，你就会不再纠缠他了吧？”  
“财前。”  
财前抬起头。  
“我知道的啊。”  
财前皱着眉头看着捉住了自己的手臂的谦也。  
“我一早就知道了啊。”  
在将近一百年前。在西洋风和和风糅合在一起的新时代。  
“我知道了。”

* * *

一。  
一、二。  
三。

“你现在可以说了。”  
谦也坐在了教堂的告解室里。  
完全西式的教堂和穿着和服的他格格不入。  
告解室里只有一个窗户，他不知道窗户的另一边的人的模样。  
谦也斟酌着自己的语言，开了口半天，又说不出来。  
他有很多话想说，但是他也一句话都不想说。  
这些话，说出来并没有意义。聆听的人改变不了他的踌躇，改变不了这该死的现状，改变不了他痛苦的内心。但是，不说出来的话，这些秘密会变得像铁一样沉重，压着、压着，压得他喘不过气来。  
“白石说，他有一个梦想。”  
久久之后，谦也才开始说话。  
白石决定参军，作为卫生班的一员，前往战场第一线。不是战斗员，却要待在最前线，耳边都是轰鸣的炮弹，眼睛看见的都是血和尸体。他早知道会是这样的情况，但是他还是想去。  
因为，他有一个“梦想”。从来都没跟谦也说过的梦想。  
其实，在相遇的第一天，就知道他们总会分道扬镳的吧。谦也知道的，谦也能从白石的眼神中看得见。白石藏之介是和自己完全不一样的人，他有着远大的志向，他这只燕雀又怎么能明白他的鸿鹄大志呢？他只是一个安于现状，依赖安逸的平凡人而已。  
他已经接受了这个现实，但当白石要走的时候，还是软弱得去哀求他。  
自己在做什么啊，这可是要抹杀一个杰出的人才啊。白石不会因为爱情而放弃他的志向的，正是因为明白没办法，他才自虐般把自己放到了卑微入尘的位置上，仰望着他。  
说什么不想他离开，不想他上战场，其实自己从来都没站在白石的角度考虑过。  
电闪雷鸣的夜晚，就是对他的软弱的施舍吧。  
他的哀求一文不值。  
“你痛苦吗？”  
告解室背后的人听完了谦也的呢喃，然后问。  
谦也愣了一下，然后说：“嗯。”  
“因为你有罪，你才会痛苦。”  
然后他得到了这样的回答。

* * *

回忆多少次，他都不知道为什么他会和白石发生关系。  
不过是很普通的一天，他答应了去白石家玩，然后和往常一样，在他家过夜了。四月是新学期的开始，天气还有些凉，樱花已经跌落了一地了。春天的景色总是很美的，他在白石的房间里，望着窗外的树，不知不觉中就看得入了迷。  
然后他被白石按在了床上，他呆呆地看着白石完美的脸。  
他的脸和那个梦中的白石的脸重合在了一起。  
应该要发生什么，应该要做什么，他完全没有预料过。  
白石说，这是他最好的生日礼物。  
然后他们就做了那个梦里他们曾经做过的事情。  
梦里发生过一百遍、一千遍、一万遍，那都是现实中未曾切身经历的，当真正发生在自己身上的时候，还是那样又惧又怕。  
他从来都没发现，自己原来会凝视着白石入了神，入神到仿佛时间停止流逝。  
然后他才发现，其实他一直在等，等着什么要发生，一直等，不知道到底要等到什么时候。  
“白石。”  
白石从在谦也的额头上落下一吻。  
“怎么了？”  
谦也的双手抵在了他结实赤裸的胸膛上，然后将他轻轻推开。  
“谦也？”  
白石一晃神。  
谦也的眼中什么都没有。  
空无一物。  
“我不想再被你抛弃了。”  
谦也这么说的时候，眼泪一直流，顺着他的脸，滑落在了枕头上。  
“我也不想再哀求你不要走了。”  
他用尽了自己最后的力气，朝白石吼道。


End file.
